


24 Hour Bugs Can be Brutal

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [25]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix gets sick in the middle of the night and the rest of the group don't find out until the next day.
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	24 Hour Bugs Can be Brutal

It was three in the morning. Felix had been asleep for around four hours, but had woken up. At first, he wasn't sure as to why. He thought he was thirsty, so he got up to get water. However, him standing up, caused him to nearly collapse to the floor in pain. Felix realized his stomach was cramping a bunch, and he was probably going to puke soon, but it hurt too much to walk.

Not wanting to throw up on his floor, Felix opted to crawl to the nearest bathroom as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He knew he should probably tell one of his members, but they were all either asleep, or still at the company building. Felix really didn't want to bother anyone's work, nor did he want to wake anyone, so he decided to just endure it by himself.

Once Felix reached the bathroom, he was feeling about twenty five percent more coherent, but twenty times worse. He was fairly certain he had a fever, seeing as he had broken into a sweat getting to the bathroom. The pain in his stomach had also gotten much worse. In fact it was beginning to roll and gurgle uncomfortably. Felix managed to get himself propped over the toilet just in time for last night's dinner to make an appearance. He only puked for about two minutes, but it had felt more like twenty and he was absolutely exhausted by the end. When he had finished, his body had been completely depleted of any energy he had. Felix knew he wouldn't be able to get back to his room, so he decided to fall back asleep right where he was. On the bathroom floor next to the toilet.The ones that had returned from the company building had promptly gone to their rooms to sleep. They so exhausted themselves, that they hadn't noticed anything amiss

It was around eight in the morning, when the other members began to wake up. The first one up was Seungmin. Seungmin was still half asleep as he walked to the bathroom, but was immediately woken up when he was hit with the stench of someone's vomit. He turned the light to the bathroom on, and his eyes went wide when he saw Felix' sleeping figure on the floor. Seungmin approached Felix and gave his arm a nudge, before quickly recoiling at the heat he felt. Seungmin decided he was going to need help, so he went to grab Minho. He would've grabbed Chan or Changbin, but he knew that they had been at the studio all night, and probably only got back around six or seven.

Seungmin began to frantically knock on Minho’s door, and was greeted by a Minho who simultaneously looked half asleep and ready to kill him. “Seungmin, you better have a very good reason for waking me so early, or I -” Minho suddenly stopped mid rant when he noticed Seungmin’s worried expression. “What’s happened now Minnie?” Minho asked somewhat exasperated, assuming that maybe he burned breakfast again. “Hyung, I went to the bathroom when I woke up, and I found Felix asleep on the floor. I don’t know if he passed out or what, but there’s a bunch of puke in the toilet and Felix is burning up. Please help.” Seungmin had practically said all that in one breath, and to be honest, Minho would’ve been impressed if not for the severity of the situation. Minho went to the bathroom to assess the situation himself. It did not look good. The first thing he did was grab their forehead thermometer and take Felix’s temp. “103.2. Shit, if this gets any higher, he’ll need to go to the hospital.” He said, thinking out loud more than anything else. He then went to assed Felix’ head for any sign of trauma. With how high his fever was, there was a definite possibility that Felix had passed out. When he didn’t see any signs of injury, he sighed in relief. “Seungmin, go wake the other members and let them know what’s going on. If by the time you get back and I haven’t managed to wake Felix, we are taking him to the hospital.”

Shortly after Seungmin left, Felix started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he looked very confused, until he remembered the night before. As realization bread across his face so did the feeling of nausea in his stomach. He quickly scrambled to get his face over the toilet as more bile and stomach acid came up. When he had finished, Felix slumped back against the wall, where Minho began carding his hands through Felix’ hair. “Felix-ah, you have a fever and you’re throwing up. Seungmin found you on the floor and was concerned that you passed out. Any idea how long you’ve been in here? I didn’t see any head trauma, but that doesn’t mean that you didn’t faint.” Felix just curled in on himself a little bit before responding. “I woke up around three and felt like I was going to be sick. I crawled here, because it hurt too much to walk. Once I finished being sick, I was too exhausted to go back to my room, so I decided to sleep here.” Minho nodded in understanding as both Chan and Changbin appeared.

Minho instructed the two to help get Felix to the couch, while he collected everything the third youngest would need. As he collected a bucket and medicine, he found Hyunjin and Jeongin in the kitchen making soup for Felix, while Jisung and Seungmin were making breakfast for the rest of the group. Minho brought everything to the couch and gave Felix the fever reducer. “Chan-hyung, did you call the manager yet to tell them that Felix is sick?” Chan nodded, “He wasn’t happy, but he gave us until the end of next week off based on the assumption that we’re also going to catch it.”

Felix had recovered by the following day, and as their manager had suspected, the other members caught whatever he had caught. Fortunately it appeared to only be a twenty four hour flu, as no one was symptomatic for more than two days. By the time their week and half long hiatus had finished, everyone had recovered, and was ready to get back to work.


End file.
